Le Vœu d'une Veuve
by Jean Noir-Vermeil
Summary: Encore un de ces étranges rêves. Si familier mais pourtant si étranger. Il n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie de tireuse d'élite au service de Talon. Que lui arrivait-il? Fatale était loin de se douter, en route pour une nouvelle mission, que ce serai là le début de sa quête de réponses; dans un monde qui, face à ses nouveaux défis, envisage la réhabilitation d'Overwatch
1. Prologue

_Avertissement: Cette fanfiction demande à ce que vous ayez un minimum de connaissances sur l'histoire d'Overwatch et de Fatale en particulier. N'hésitez pas à faire une rapide recherche sur les divers wikis du net ou à me demander directement une précision via Twitter ( JeanNoirVermeil ) si vous avez un trou! Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

L'activité était plutôt intense sur la place des Nations Unies. De nombreuses limousines se succédaient devant l'entrée de l'hôtel de luxe qui se trouvait à deux pas du lieu, de l'autre côté de la place. Le soleil couchant éclairait de rayons orangés l'allée de drapeaux marquant les limites des bâtiments de l'organisation internationale, tandis que les lumières nocturnes de New York apparaissaient au fur et à mesure de la descente de l'astre du jour.

— Tu en penses quoi très sincèrement, René ?

Deux hommes observaient le ballet de voitures de luxe se succédant devant le Hilton, lâchant chacune sa cargaison de dignitaires étrangers qui s'engouffraient tout aussitôt dans l'hôtel.

— La séance promet d'être houleuse... Mais à mon avis, nous avons de grandes chances de voir la résolution Petras être abrogée.

Ils parlaient tout deux discrètement en français au milieu d'une scène où hommes comme omniaques utilisaient surtout l'anglais, malgré les quelques accents faibles d'autres langues se faisant parfois entendre.

— Vraiment ? Je sais bien que le revirement soudain de la Russie a été une avancée pour les partisans du retour d'Overwatch, mais de là à dire que c'est chose actée...

Celui qui venait de s'exprimer avait un fort accent québécois, et regardait son comparse avec une pointe d'étonnement. Ce dernier, la mine sérieuse, précisa d'un français plus académique :

— Tout le monde a en tête le scandale qui a précédé la catastrophe de Zurich, Maurice. Même les plus ardents défenseurs de l'ancienne organisation. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'ils sont les premiers à demander plus de supervision dans le cadre d'une éventuelle réhabilitation d'Overwatch.

Le Canadien eut un sourire ironique, que son épaisse moustache à la limite du roux dissimulait à peine :

— Cette même supervision dont Overwatch se plaignait trop justement ? Particulièrement Reyes et Blackwatch ? Ce n'est pas en imposant plus de contraintes aux membres qui en restent que nous pourrons les convaincre de revenir, à supposer que tous les pays soient d'accord en premier lieu...

Ce fut au tour du français, légèrement plus petit que son camarade, de sourire, sûr de lui :

— On pourrait penser cela, en effet.

Le Canadien leva un sourcil.

— Y'a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Le français lui fit discrètement signe de se rapprocher, avant de déclarer à voix basse :

— Ils essayent déjà de se reformer. Une communication contenant un rappel sur leur ancien réseau a été interceptée.

Le grand roux eut une mine étonnée tandis que son comparse poursuivait, d'une voix plus haute :

— On dirait que tes supérieurs n'ont pas jugé utile de te mettre dans la confidence... Bon de toute manière, cette information sera révélée à l'assemblée plénière d'ici quelques heures, mais c'est une des raisons pour laquelle cette séance extraordinaire a été convoquée.

— J'y vois plutôt là matière à être encore plus opposé c'est une violation claire de l'acte Petra... Les pays dont la souveraineté a été bafouée par Overwatch par le passé ne seront pas particulièrement tendres avec eux.

— C'est un fait. Mais ils ne peuvent pas ignorer plus longtemps la tendance grandissante de conflits divers. Entre l'activité de Talon, des indices sur une possible seconde crise des omniaques si on en croit les Russes et les Chinois, et les problèmes sociaux et économiques engendrant une violence qui n'en finit plus... Une part croissante des états dans le monde se trouve incapable de faire face à ces défis, et de fait pourrissent la situation globale en laissant ces foyers d'instabilité se développer et créer des réseaux internationaux. Si nous tenons à tuer le conflit dans l'œuf, nous n'avons guère le choix que de remettre sur pied une force d'intervention internationale...

— Et autant profiter de ce qu'il reste d'Overwatch pour ce faire, c'est cela donc ? J'avoue que cela fait sens, mais je reste sceptique quant à la volonté réelle des états de voir cette organisation se mêler à nouveau de leurs affaires...

Lissant sa moustache de manière pensive, le Canadien poursuivit :

— Ceci étant dit, vu qu'apparemment d'anciens membres ont décidé de reformer le groupe de manière clandestine... Les réhabiliter rapidement pourrait être un moyen de les garder sous contrôle autant que faire se peut mais il faudrait pour cela leur couper l'herbe sous le pied donc le plus vite possible. C'est là le genre d'argument qui sera avancé pour forcer les pays récalcitrants, je suppose ?

— Exactement. Rétablissez Overwatch avec une certaine mainmise sur eux ou courez le risque de les voir faire ce qu'il leur chante dans vos frontières sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire.

— Je vois... Cela risque d'être en effet très persuasif.

Les deux diplomates se turent quelques secondes, observant les allées et venues entre les portes de l'hôtel et la place des Nations Unies. Le français finit par reprendre la parole :

— Le plus dur sera de convaincre le Royaume-Uni. Il n'y a guère qu'eux qui soient suffisamment bornés pour s'opposer et mettre leur véto. J'espère que la pression suffira au moins à les faire s'abstenir.

Une salle de danse, avec un grand miroir mural. Elle, dans le miroir, la peau blanche, en train de s'exercer. Pointes. Lever de jambe. Équilibre. Rabais. Pause.

Un jeune homme de son âge. Le sourire étincelant. La moustache noire finement taillée. Les cheveux en arrière. Elle, limite boudeuse, qui lui laisse prendre sa main dans sa robe blanche.

Elle, une nuit. Du sang. Énormément de sang. Pas une émotion sur son visage. Elle sort. Il pleut. Abondamment. Elle étend le bras pour saisir un câble et se faire tracter vers le ciel.

Elle, une nuit, encore. Cette agaçante Anglaise. Dans sa ligne de mire. Alignée parfaitement avec sa cible. Elle presse la détente. L'autre se téléporte. L'omniaque prend la balle en pleine tête.

Une pointe de sentiment, à peine perceptible. Cette nuit-là, elle s'était sentie vivante pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais depuis, ces visions ne lui étaient plus aussi indifférentes qu'avant. Elle ressentait des choses à peine perceptibles. Les mêmes choses qui l'avaient poussée à agir de façon... inhabituelle ces derniers temps. Le rachat du château. Sa restauration. Le portrait d'elle et du jeune homme. Sa visite sur sa tombe au dernier Noël.

Rêvait-elle encore ? Sans doute. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent. Avec à chaque fois cette impression de... quelque chose... à la vision de ces scènes.

Une minute.

Si elle rêvait, c'était qu'elle était endormie. Et elle était censée être en pleine mission. Pourquoi dormait-elle ?

Un effort, pénible. Fatale tenta de soulever ses paupières, tandis que sa conscience faisait douloureusement surface. Tout était flou, mais elle reconnut sans problème l'intérieur du vaisseau de transport de Talon qui l'avait amené à sa mission... D'un point de vue étrange. En l'air. Au beau milieu de l'appareil, dont elle percevait à peine les bruits de moteur.

Son esprit était encore embrouillé, mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il en revenait était sa prise de poste en hauteur et la mise en joue du lieu où était sensée apparaître sa prochaine victime. Victime qui aurait dû être rabattue à elle par les sbires les ayant accompagnées, elle et cette arrogante Mexicaine.

Il s'était, à l'évidence, passé quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre conscience et ils étaient maintenant sur le chemin du retour...

Sauf qu'il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir qu'elle à bord. Aucune trace des sbires de Talon dans le transport. Étaient-ils tous morts ?

Non, il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un aux commandes du vaisseau, faute de quoi il ne se serait jamais envolé...

Les pensées un peu plus claires, elle réalisa soudainement sa position concrète. Suspendue au plafond de l'appareil par un câble rattaché dans son dos à un baudrier qu'on lui avait enfilé. Et les poignets attachés en l'air sur le câble.

Elle était prisonnière ?!

On lui avait également passé un gilet de sauvetage au torse, qui retenait sa tête et l'empêchait de mouvoir celle-ci correctement. Pourquoi ?

Luttant encore contre une fatigue qui soudainement ne lui parut absolument pas naturelle, Fatale releva péniblement le visage pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu de la cabine de pilotage. Il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un, très probablement la ou les personnes responsables de sa position actuelle.

Et elle la vit.

De longs cheveux bruns coupés à l'iroquoise et dépassants du haut d'un des sièges, dont les extrémités étaient teintées d'un violet criard. Aucun doute quant à l'identité de la personne.

— Nous apprenons à l'instant qu'après un débat tendu, l'assemblée des Nations Unies a voté une motion pour la levée de la résolution Petras votée pour entériner le démantèlement d'Overwatch il y a une dizaine d'années, il semblerait que les dirigeants du monde aient de nouveau besoin de ses services. Monsieur Forth, analyste géopolitique de renommée, que penser de cela ? C'est un déroulement assez inattendu, non, au vu de l'hostilité encore présente vis-à-vis de l'ancienne organisation auprès de pas mal de pays ?

— En effet Madame Parker. D'un point de vue public, cette motion peut étonner, mais il faut savoir que la situation globale devient de jour en jour plus tendue et que l'impératif d'une force d'intervention d'élite mondiale se fait pressant. S'il y en a qui protestent encore pour le principe, c'est juste pour sauver la face vis-à-vis de leurs bases électorales. De fait, il fallait s'attendre à ce que ce tabou tombe un jour, même si j'avoue être également surpris par la rapidité de l'événement.

— Vous pensiez que les palabres seraient plus longs ?

— Pas nécessairement plus longs, mais avec plus de fermeté de la part des opposants. Ils peuvent en dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais prompts comme ils ont été à approuver ne serai ce que le principe du retour d'Overwatch, cela me fait dire qu'en coulisse, la situation est peut-être encore plus grave que ce que nous pouvons penser.

— Mais d'ailleurs, ce n'est, comme vous le soulignez, que ce principe qui a été approuvé et doit encore franchir la barrière du conseil de sécurité mais à supposer que cela soit le cas, que ce principe de retour soit approuvé, il faut nous attendre à de plus longues négociations sur le cœur du problème, qui va être la direction, le contrôle, de l'organisation un point sur lequel les opposants ont été très clairs, non ?

— Tout à fait. La question n'est pas tant de savoir si oui ou non Overwatch va revenir que sous quelle forme elle se présentera et les conséquences que cela apportera sur sa capacité d'intervention. Anciennement, l'organisation était relativement indépendante, avec pour seule contrainte...

Sombra baissa le volume de l'interview d'un geste sec face à son écran holographique. Overwatch était donc sur la voie du retour. Comme elle s'y attendait.

Les diplomates de certains pays-clés avaient beaucoup échangé à ce sujet ces derniers mois. D'un nouveau geste, elle fit apparaître un des nombreux messages qu'elle avait « récupéré » sur le réseau d'échange diplomatique numérique américain, réputé pour être l'un des plus sécurisés au monde. La bonne blague.

Ce message enjoignait tout simplement les ambassadeurs américains a faire tout leur possible pour faire comprendre à leurs « alliés » que le retour d'Overwatch était non-négociable. Avec pour seule garantie que les anciens membres-clés de l'OTAN seraient aux commandes de l'organisation ressuscitée, pour éviter le libre arbitre qui avait tant contrarié certains d'entre eux.

Cette nouvelle apparemment si surprenante pour la journaliste et son invité ne l'était donc pas tant que ça pour la hackeuse mexicaine. Les grands de ce monde s'activaient depuis un moment en coulisse, et elle avait accès à une part non négligeable de leurs petits secrets...

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait en priorité. Non, tout au plus, cela la réconfortait d'avantage quant à son plan. Un plan qu'elle avait dû monter en catastrophe, suite à certains événements quelque peu gênants pour sa couverture au sein de Talon.

Elle avait d'abord été surprise que Gabriel, ou « le Faucheur » comme il aimait tant se faire appeler, ait su ce qu'il en avait été exactement à propos d'elle et de Mme Volskaya lors de leur mission en Russie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu faire, mais la conversation qu'elle avait interceptée entre lui et Akande, le tristement célèbre « Doomfist », un autre soir de mission ne laissait aucun doute là dessus.

Ce même Doomfist qui avait réintégré le conseil de Talon de force, et lancé un projet qui ne lui plaisait guère... Et pourrait _leur_ donner une opportunité d'agir.

 _Eux_. Elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle avait à faire exactement, après toutes ces années de recherche. Mais les quelques bribes d'informations qu'elle avait pu glaner lui laissaient entendre qu'un nouveau conflit de grande ampleur, comme ce que souhaitait ce fou d'Akande, était également ce qu' _ils_ désiraient.

Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps au « service » de Talon, mais elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Elle ne _voulait_ plus se le permettre. Elle ne s'était lancée seule dans celle quête folle pour, au final, aider à la mise en place de _leur_ plan.

Le deuxième point gênant, c'était Volskaya elle-même. Comment cette industrielle avait-elle donc bien pu se procurer des informations sensibles sur elle, notamment son vrai nom ? Une information qu'elle pensait avoir effacée à tout jamais... Non seulement cela, mais elle n'avait envoyé rien de moins que l'une, sinon la plus grande des héroïnes de son pays à ses trousses : Aleksandra Zaryanova, dite Zarya.

Le statut de Volskaya pouvait expliquer le recrutement de Zarya, bien que cela restait tout de même très surprenant. Mais connaître son nom ? Si ce n'était pas là un aveu direct de la part de Volskaya qu'elle était l'une d'entre _eux_... Il n'y avait possiblement qu' _eux_ qui pouvaient encore avoir des informations à son sujet. Et qui la traquaient peut-être encore, sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse très discrète pendant un moment afin de détourner l'attention de ses adversaires d'elle. Et si Talon n'était qu'un pion dans leur jeu... Autant les handicaper le plus possible au passage.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait endormi et capturé sans vergogne Fatale et abandonné les sbires de Talon à leur triste sort en volant le transport de leur mission. Tuer Fatale aurait été plus facile, mais elle pouvait lui servir.

D'ailleurs, la belle Française était en train de se réveiller, à en croire les gémissements qu'elle percevait.

Elle appuya sur quelques commandes sur son écran holographique avant de pivoter son siège pour faire face à sa victime, arborant son habituel air vicieux mêlé d'arrogance :

— _Holà_ ma belle. J'espère que ta petite sieste n'a pas été trop inconfortable ?

Fatale avait visiblement du mal à se remettre de la « sieste » en question, arborant un air à moitié endormi, mais néanmoins méfiant :

— Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est que ça veut dire ?

— Oh, pas grand-chose, rien de personnel. J'ai juste décidé de t'offrir quelques petites vacances loin de ces chers Gabriel et Akande.

— La mission... Qu'as-tu fait ?

— Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Juste à te préparer à un grand plongeon qui te mènera quelque part où, espérons, tu seras mieux traitée que chez Talon...

— Je suis fidèle à Talon depuis toujours, marmonna Fatale légèrement agacée.

La Mexicaine aux couleurs criardes n'eut l'air que plus satisfaite par cette réplique.

— Vraiment ? Tu sais, les ordinateurs de Talon ne sont pas plus à l'abri de mes... compétences que d'autres... Et j'y ai appris un tas de trucs intéressants à ton égard, très intéressants... Et je doute que tu puisses être vraiment en mesure de réaliser à quel point ton monde pourrait s'en trouver bousculé si seulement tu savais tout ce que je sais.

— Abrège. Que veux-tu ?

— Amélie, vraiment ? La surdité, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait arriver à ton âge, tu le sais... Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit : des vacances. Je veux juste que tu sois le plus loin possible de Talon, chez des gens aux méthodes plus... éthiques que les nôtres, dirons-nous.

Le regard de Fatale se durcit.

— Oh allons, fit Sombra dans un geste d'exaspération surjoué, ce n'est pas comme si je t'envoyais à la mort enfin. Pas la peine d'être fâchée comme ça !

— Fachée ? Fit Fatale avec dédain. Je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas de sentiments.

Léger ricanement moqueur de la hackeuse.

— Vraiment ? Tu n'as eut-être plus de sentiments _inutiles_ pour tes missions Amélie, mais tu en as encore, crois-moi... Et il ne suffirait que d'un bon neurochirurgien pour te les faire tous revenir.

— Menteuse. Je sais bien que mon traitement est irréversible, et je l'ai choisi malgré tout. Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes magouilles... Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir suivi mes pressentiments et de ne pas t'avoir éliminée lorsque j'en avais l'occasion tu m'as toujours eu l'air de comploter dans notre dos...

Sombra se mit à rire de bon cœur, faisant naître un léger air de confusion sur le visage de la tireuse d'élite.

— Ma pauvre Amélie... D'abord tu dis que tu n'as pas de sentiments et ensuite tu te contredis en avouant ta méfiance à mon égard... justifiée, certes, mais cela montre que tu n'as pas le cœur aussi froid que tu veux bien le croire...

Une alarme retentit dans le vaisseau, à laquelle Sombra répondit en faisant apparaître un panneau de commandes devant elle :

— Et je pense que tu as de grandes chances de le découvrir à l'aide de ceux chez qui je t'envoie pour t'aider... Si tu survis à la chute. _Boop_ !

Son doigt appuya sur une commande de son écran en même temps qu'elle produisait son agaçante onomatopée.

Et Fatale se retrouva soudainement en chute libre dans le ciel, le sol s'étant dérobé sous elle tandis que le câble qui la retenait l'avait lâchée dans le vide.

La trappe du vaisseau de transport se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, laissant Sombra seule à bord, reprenant son équilibre après la bourrasque d'air ayant envahi les lieux à l'ouverture.

Satisfaite, elle retourna au poste de pilotage. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où crasher le vaisseau et disparaître dans la nature maintenant...

 _La suite est dors et déjà disponible pour ceux qui me soutiennent sur tipeee! Si vous êtes pressé de la connaître et que vous appréciez mon travail, vous pouvez envisager de me faire un petit don mensuel sur cette page: projet-beaumarchais_


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le gorille émit un soupir en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- Difficile à dire, avoua-t-il. D'un côté, c'est indéniablement une bonne nouvelle pour nous, mais de l'autre... Il ne faut pas se leurrer : les contrôles politiques dont il est question risquent de fortement réduire notre champ d'action...

Buvant pensivement son café, le nain à barbe blonde eut une mimique d'approbation.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça non plus. Devoir leur rendre des comptes, c'est potentiellement être leurs pantins, et ce n'est pas ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus. Je préférerai presque encore rester dans l'ombre.

\- WINSTOOOON !

Une courte série de flashs bleus fut visible dans le complexe délabré de Gibraltar, avant qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts en bataille et à l'allure sportive n'apparaisse dans le cadre de la porte, visiblement très enthousiaste :

\- Winston ! Tu as vu les infos ?!

Elle faisait face au gorille en combinaison et à l'ingénieur suédois, tout deux en conversation devant un grand écran relayant les dernières nouvelles concernant l'abrogation de la résolution Petras. Les deux la regardèrent d'un air presque désapprobateur.

\- Hé bien quoi ? S'étonna Tracer devant la mine sérieuse de ses deux compagnons. Overwatch va être de retour !

\- Du calme, Lena, du calme... Rien n'est encore fait, et surtout, nous ne savons pas vraiment sous quelle forme et avec quelles contraintes nous pourrons opérer à nouveau officiellement...

Torbjörn vida son mug avant d'enchaîner :

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que nous devons la perte d'Overwatch à la volonté des politicards de se mêler de nos affaires... Plus ce qu'avait fait Reyes, bien sûr. Mais comme il est question de mettre la nouvelle organisation sous le contrôle de ces oiseaux là, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose...

\- En parlant d'oiseau...

Tracer fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, avant de demander, un peu inquiète :

\- Le Bastion n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Oh lui, il se promène sur la petite plage en contrebas d'après sa balise.

Cette unité Bastion contemplait paisiblement la mer.

Ou plutôt l'océan et la mer luttant pour la suprématie des eaux, le détroit de Gibraltar étant régulièrement soumis à de puissants courants dont le sens variait en fonction des marrées. Tantôt l'océan atlantique se déversait dans la mer méditerranée, tantôt la mer se déversait à son tour dans l'océan.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette unité Bastion contemplait une mer. Mais ce phénomène de courants était une nouveauté. Les remous causés par ceux-ci étaient bien visibles.

De son pas calme et mécanique, l'unité Bastion E54 se déplaça pour tenter de donner à ses capteurs optiques un meilleur angle de vue, afin de ne rien rater du phénomène. Ce faisant, l'antique robot de combat captura brièvement le petit oiseau jaune qui lui servait de compagnon. Ce dernier, chantant joyeusement, était perché sur une petite excroissance pierreuse sortant de la falaise au bas de laquelle se trouvait la plage.

Le Bastion s'arrêta après que ses puces de traitement optique aient détecté la présente d'une autre entité jaune dans son champ de vision. Une qui normalement ne devrait pas se trouver là, au milieu de l'eau.

Quelque chose approchait de la plage, porté par les vagues. La curiosité de cette unité Bastion se concentra intégralement sur l'objet, difficilement identifiable.

La machine le classa d'abord comme une bouée à la dérive, avant de réviser son évaluation. L'objet était partiellement immergé, et avait une protubérance sombre sur le devant. Cette dernière semblait couverte d'une matière filandreuse qui se dispersait au contact de l'eau.

Une bouée avec une forme de vie marine accrochée dessus ?

A la faveur d'un bref changement d'angle de l'objet, ses algorithmes de reconnaissance purent émettre une hypothèse plus probable. Un être humain portant un gilet de sauvetage. La protubérance correspondait à une tête humaine maintenue hors de l'eau par le gilet jaune, qui faisait flotter l'humain sur le dos.

Mais il y avait une anomalie. La peau du supposé humain n'était pas d'une couleur normale. A la connaissance du robot, il n'existait pas d'humain à la peau bleue.

L'unité Bastion E54 pondéra les possibilités de réaction face à cette découverte. L'humain n'avait pas l'air d'être animé par autre chose que les remous de l'eau salée. Etait-il mort ? Inconscient ? Blessé ?Et comment réagir à ces situations si l'une d'elle venait à être confirmée ?

Cette unité Bastion savait très bien quelle était sa programmation originale au sujet des humains. Mais celle-ci ne lui imposait plus d'agir de la sorte depuis son réveil dans cette forêt, sauf sur stimuli de danger très intense. Ses routines formées depuis lui dictaient d'éviter les humains autant que possible, mais une exception avait été faite pour le petit barbu qui le guidait depuis quelques temps déjà. L'unité savait également que ce dernier humain cherchait à ne pas attirer l'attention des autres en se dissimulant dans la vielle base surplombant la plage.

Le robot se refusait à faire autre chose que d'observer l'humain dériver petit à petit vers le sable, analysant les possibles actions à entreprendre. Son oiseau, le petit Ganymède, sauta de son perchoir pour faire quelques cercles en piaillant au dessus du corps inanimé que la machine pouvait maintenant clairement identifier comme celui d'une femme.

Le petit humain barbu ne voulait pas de la compagnie d'autres humains, du moins pas tous. Il y avait d'autres exceptions que cette unité Bastion avait également acceptées. Il fallait en référer à lui pour savoir que faire vis à vis de cette nouvelle arrivante.

\- Ah, te voilà, Bastion ! Ne reste pas là tu risques de...

L'unité Bastion se tourna vers une Tracer stoppée brutalement dans sa course par la vision de la naufragée s'échouant sur la plage, presque aux pieds du robot de combat.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Elle a besoin d'aide ! S'exclama l'ancienne agente d'Overwatch.

Son expression changea cependant du tout au tout dès qu'elle reconnu la victime inconsciente.

\- TOI !

Le douloureux souvenir de cette nuit à King's Row lui revint. Mondatta. Et cette agente de Talon qui l'avait tué de sang froid.

Une colère contenue se manifesta sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis que ses poings se serraient. A contrecœur, elle saisi Fatale par son gilet et la traîna hors de l'eau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as bien pu échouer ici, mais si jamais tu es morte, je ne vais pas pleurer, pour sûr !

Tracer s'agenouilla pour vérifier le pouls de la femme bleue. Et eut un bref soupir de dépit.

\- A peine vivante, bien entendu. Hé bien, je suppose que je me consolerai avec le fait que tu risques de nous apprendre des choses TRES intéressantes sur Talon...

Fatale, toujours inconsciente, gisait sur un lit médical. Les trois comparses l'avaient transportée à l'infirmerie et l'observaient à présent, se demandant que faire.

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'a d'expertise suffisante en médecine pour la ranimer ou même savoir quoi faire dans cette situation, constata Winston. Je suppose que nous allons devoir nous contenter d'Athéna en guise de docteur dans un premier temps.

A l'évocation de son nom, l'intelligence artificielle d'Overwatch se manifesta sur un écran intégré au dessus du lit.

\- Il faut d'abord que j'établisse un premier diagnostic. Veuillez retirer le gilet de sauvetage de la patiente ainsi que son équipement de combat, puis lui mettre un brassard d'analyse et relier ce dernier au réseau.

\- On devrait pouvoir faire ça, marmonna Tracer en s'attaquant au gilet.

Torbjörn, perché sur un petit escabeau pour être à la hauteur du lit, regardait la femme bleue d'un air pensif.

\- Je me trompe peut-être... Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

Le gorille et la jeune pilote se regardèrent brièvement, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une réponse à l'interrogation soudaine de l'ingénieur suédois. Le primate ajouta :

\- En ce qui nous concerne, nous avons déjà eu affaire à elle avant votre retour, monsieur Lindholm. Au moins une fois pour la contrer lors d'une tentative de vol de l'équipement de Doomfist...

\- Et une autre dans mon pays où j'ai tenté de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Mondatta... en vain, termina Tracer avec amertume.

Torbjörn ferma son seul œil valide, de nouveau pensif. Non, ce n'était pas lors d'une opération qu'il l'avait peut-être vue. Il n'en était même pas sûr à vrai dire, mais il y avait un petit sentiment persistant au fond de son crâne qui lui disait que si, il l'avait déjà aperçue au moins une fois. Mais où ?

\- Je suppose que vous avez dû obtenir des renseignements sur elle lors de vos confrontations ? Demanda-t-il après une petite minute de silence.

Athéna répondit en affichant un résumé du profil de la femme bleue, sobrement nommée « Agent non-identifié de Talon N°2 ». Tandis que l'IA citait les points importants du profil, l'ingénieur nain faisait la moue. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avancer plus.

Winston avait pendant ce temps retiré, aussi délicatement que le permettaient ses grosses mains, le casque de vision et le grappin de Fatale. Il se retournait à présent pour agripper le brassard demandé par Athéna. Tracer parvint enfin à extirper la tête de la tireuse d'élite de son gilet trempé. Ce faisant, elle entendit quelque chose tomber au sol.

\- Non, murmura Torbjörn, tout cela ne me dit rien, j'ai l'impression que l'ai vue ailleurs... enfin, peut-être que...

Pris d'un doute, il demanda :

\- Athéna ? Tu as encore en mémoire le profil de tous les anciens employés d'Overwatch, non ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Cela incluait également leur proche entourage si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Dans ce cas, essaye de voir si les caractéristiques physiques de notre « invitée » ne correspondrait pas à l'un d'eux... Il y a peu de chances que ça soit le cas mais...

\- Correspondance trouvée.

Les trois anciens agents furent choqués par la réponse de l'IA, stoppant brusquement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils virent s'afficher sur l'écran le profil d'une femme dont le visage était trait pour trait celui de leur prisonnière, à ceci près qu'il était d'une couleur normale.

Athéna en résuma les informations principales :

\- Amélie Lacroix, épouse de Gérard Lacroix, ancien officier aux renseignements d'Overwatch. Le couple a disparu dans des circonstances non-élucidées à ce jour quelques années avant la dissolution d'Overwatch. Mme Lacroix était une civile, et n'exerçait pas de fonctions au sein de l'organisation. Mais elle a eut l'occasion de fréquenter quelques bases d'Overwatch à la faveur d'événements ouverts aux familles des agents.

\- Ah ! Fit triomphalement Torbjörn. Ça me revient ! Je l'ai croisée au bras de Gérard lors d'une soirée du nouvel an ! Ça devait être peu avant ton enrôlement, gamine !

Il avait désigné Tracer de sa prothèse rouge lui tenant lieu de bras. La jeune pilote était, pour sa part, incrédule.

\- Une civile ?! Fit elle en se relevant après avoir ramassé ce qui était tombé du gilet sans y prêter plus attention.

\- Vu les compétences qu'elle a affiché lors de nos confrontations, cela me semble un peu gros en effet, affirma Winston. Être une tireuse d'élite aussi douée et mobile demande bien des dizaines d'années d'entraînement; vu son âge, il aurait fallu qu'elle s'y entraîne intensément dès sa majorité acquise...

\- C'est même carrément impossible, oui ! S'exclama Tracer. Elle faisait quoi dans la vie cette Mme. Lacroix ?

\- Danseuse Ballet au sein de la Nouvelle Société des Danseurs de Paris, répondit Athéna.

\- Ah ! Ça ne risque pas de l'aider à manier un fusil de précision, ça ! Et est-ce qu'il y a autre chose sur cette femme qui n'est aaaaabsolument pas notre invitée ?

La moquerie était distinctement palpable dans la voix de Tracer. Il lui était inconcevable qu'une civile sans histoire, même si indirectement reliée à Overwatch, puisse être l'assassin sans cœur qu'ils avaient repêché.

\- Mme Lacroix avait disparu durant quelques mois, ajouta Athéna. Elle fût retrouvée dans un état mental exténué et parlant à peine. Quelques jours après que son époux l'ai retrouvée, leur domicile fut attaqué. Il ne restait de l'époux qu'un bras et beaucoup de sang. Aucune trace de l'épouse, mais elle fût présumée morte également.

\- AH.

L'exclamation était sortie toute seule de la bouche de l'anglaise. Une exclamation qui était le témoin de sa réalisation brutale au mystère et au drame qui entourait le couple Lacroix, ainsi que la possibilité non-négligeable que cette femme de Talon puisse correspondre à l'épouse disparue.

\- Mais alors, reprit une Tracer soudainement mal à l'aise, ça voudrait dire qu'elle aurait tué son...

\- Examinons-la avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, interrompit Winston.

Le gorille savant joignit le geste à la parole en passant enfin le brassard d'examen à Fatale.

\- Si ses données physiologiques correspondent à celle de Mme Lacroix, nous pourrons nous poser sérieusement la question d'ici là, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence troublante.

\- Heu, Winston ?

Le scientifique leva la tête à l'intonation de Tracer, qui semblait subitement gênée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais elle portait ça autour de son cou...

La jeune femme tenait en évidence un petit bloc de plastique auquel était attaché une cordelette en nylon. Un bloc de plastique ressemblant fortement à une clé de données.

\- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Nous allons peut-être...

\- CHUT !

Le signe géant s'interrompit sur l'injonction de Torbjörn.

\- Vous entendez ? Demanda ce dernier à voix basse.

Le silence tomba entre les anciens agents d'Overwatch. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans le complexe abandonné.

Ce n'était pas Bastion, que Torbjörn savait encore sur la plage grâce à un traceur qu'il lui avait installé. De plus, les pas était clairement humains et distincts de la marche mécanique propre à ce vieux robot.

C'était donc nécessairement un intrus.

\- Athéna, ordonna Winston à voix basse, éteint tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, et essaye d'acquérir une image.

L'IA fit disparaître le profil d'Amélie sur l'écran au profit d'une image noire avec des lignes de commandes à peine visibles. L'éclairage se coupa, ne laissant que la lumière du jour au travers de la porte ouverte.

D'un bref geste de la tête, Tracer signala son intention de partir en reconnaissance à ses compagnons, qui approuvèrent d'une manière similaire, tout en se mettant des oreillettes de communication.

La jeune femme sportive se téléporta hors de la pièce, sur ses gardes, tout en plaçant elle aussi son oreillette.

Après quelques bonds temporels, elle se retrouva sur la coursive menant à l'infirmerie du complexe. Cachée derrière le muret en béton qui formait les rampes de la coursive, elle pouvait entendre distinctement les pas.

Puis, un soupir. A peine perceptible.

L'intrus était au rez-de-chaussée alors que Tracer se trouvait au deuxième étage. Cette dernière se risqua à jeter un bref coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intruse.

Blonde. Gros sac à dos. Haut blanc sans manches. Lourdes bottes. Un bâton de marche.

… Une randonneuse ?

Intriguée mais toujours en alerte, Tracer se déplaça à couvert pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu de l'intruse d'un autre angle de préférence un qui ne révélera pas sa présence. Chose aisée il lui fallait juste longer la rambarde sur la coursive circulaire de son étage, et ainsi pouvoir observer sa cible de dos.

La distance ne lui permis cependant pas de noter d'autres détails. L'intruse s'était arrêtée, semblant chercher son chemin.

Tracer se remit à couvert, avant d'activer son oreillette et de parler à voix basse :

\- Intrus localisé. Une femme seule, non armée à priori. Rez-de-chaussée du hall.

\- Reçu, fit la voix atténuée de Winston en retour. Athéna n'a rien perçu d'autre, elle est donc bien seule. Tu peux l'engager.

\- Reçu.

Tracer se jeta par dessus la coursive dans le vide, avant de se téléporter à peine sa chute entamée. Après quelques sauts temporels, que l'intruse remarqua, elle se retrouva derrière sa cible, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur un mur.

\- Dites donc, vous ! Vous ne savez pas que vous vous trouvez dans une zone interdite au public ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Oh, je le sais très bien, Tracer. Mais j'ai une très bonne raison d'être ici.

La jeune femme fut choquée. Cette voix. Elle la connaissait.

L'intruse se retourna, tout sourire :

\- Et c'est probablement pour une raison identique que tu t'y trouves également.

\- Docteur Ziegler !

Ange était en sueur. Elle était probablement venue à pied depuis la ville, à en croire son accoutrement.

\- Vous avez aussi répondu à l'appel de Winston ? Demanda Tracer, excitée et joyeuse.

Le médecin suisse eut l'air gêné.

\- On pourrait dire cela... Mais il y a d'autres facteurs en jeu dont il faut que je vous parle.

\- Navré de vous faire travailler dès votre arrivée, Angela.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser Winston je suis là pour faire mon métier après tout.

Ange était au chevet de Fatale. Les trois autres agents lui avaient rapidement expliqué la situation, et elle était à présent en train d'examiner la femme bleue.

\- Et ce n'est pas vraiment une patiente banale que nous avons là. Avec un rythme cardiaque aussi faible, elle devrait déjà être morte.

\- J'avais remarqué ça en la repêchant tout à l'heure, fit Tracer. Est-ce que c'est pas pour ça qu'elle est bleue d'ailleurs ? Elle est presque de la même couleur que les gens qui étouffent et manquent d'oxygène...

Petit rire amusé du médecin.

\- Cela pourrait faire une bonne légende urbaine, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je penche plus pour un empoisonnement au cuivre. Absorber du cuivre en grande quantité et régulièrement fini par donner cette teinte bleue à la peau cela n'a probablement rien à voir avec son métabolisme lent. Ce qui est certain par contre, c'est qu'elle utilise des moyens artificiels pour rester en vie. Il va falloir faire des examens plus approfondis pour savoir de quels moyens il s'agit exactement... J'espère que le matériel médical de la base est toujours opérationnel ?

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me charge de le réparer, affirma Torbjörn.

\- Sinon... Doc ?

Tracer avait sollicité l'attention de Ange d'un ton inquiet.

\- Est-il vraiment possible que cette femme soit Amélie Lacroix ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle puisse être passée de simple civile sans histoire à un agent d'élite de Talon en aussi peu de temps...

Anglea soupira.

\- Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence, Lena. Son visage, son physique et son groupe sanguin, tout colle. Il faudrait faire un test d'empreintes digitales pour être vraiment sûrs, mais je n'ai guère de doutes quant aux résultats. De plus, si elle a bel et bien fait du ballet...

Le médecin examina les bottes métalliques que portait encore la patiente. Elle tâtonna l'une des bottes à la recherche du mécanisme de fermeture, qu'elle trouva rapidement avant de l'activer et de tirer les bottes.

Un mince filet d'eau salée sortit des chaussants alors qu'ils étaient jetés au sol, tandis qu'Ange retirait les chaussettes de Fatale pour découvrir ses pieds.

Des pieds qui, malgré un certain soin apparent, étaient marqués de multiples traumatismes sur et autour des orteils.

\- C'est exactement le genre de vieilles blessures propres aux danseurs, constata Ange.

\- Ce n'est pas possible...

Tracer n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette Amélie personnellement, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre au fait que cet assassin sans cœur avait été un jour une femme mariée à priori sans histoire...

...Sauf à imaginer qu'il se soit produit le pire lors de son enlèvement par Talon.

\- Mais pourquoi un empoisonnement au cuivre ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Anglea afficha un air grave.

\- Des nanites au cuivre sont souvent utilisés dans le traitement de certaines blessures ou maladies internes. On peut très bien imaginer qu'elles aient été utilisées à haute dose sur notre captive, mais dans quel but exactement... Comme je l'ai dit, tout cela requiert des examens plus approfondis. Peut-être nous permettront-ils d'en apprendre plus. Pour le moment, je vais faire en sorte de la maintenir en sommeil le temps que je m'installe et... Que je vous expose les raisons de ma présence.


End file.
